


Any Which Way [6]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [6]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani has a vivid dream and Tommy Joe wants to know what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Which Way [6]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!

_The road was empty; there hadn't been a sign of civilisation for over ten miles and it was raining. They were lost but as usual Tommy Joe refused to admit it and when he tried to use the sat nav he soon found the battery was long dead and it was useless due to there being no cigarette lighter in the car to charge it._

 _The car was a two seater and rather narrow; Dani's right elbow was on the passenger side door and her left elbow was touching Tommy Joe – she could feel his muscles move as he drove, the skin tight over his ribs. Dani decided she needed to stretch a little, pushing the seat a little further back and tilting it she laid back and placed her left hand on Tommy Joe's thigh; she squeezed it lightly and smiled when he growled._

 _The rain was much heavier now and they both sighed in unison as it turned almost to hail. Tommy Joe swore as the car juddered and started to make a strange noise; checking the dashboard nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing was flashing and there were no annoying warning beeps and buzzes but sure enough something was wrong as the engine cut. Tommy Joe had just enough time to guide it into a lay by next to the road as it slowed to a halt._

 

“ _Fuck!” Tommy Joe pounded the steering wheel and leaned his head back against his seat, an angry scowl across his face “This fucker is a week old what the living fuck is it fucking stopping for?”  
Dani put her seat back in it's standard position and unclipped her seat belt so she could twist and face Tommy Joe “I love how you say fuck.”  
Dani's hand had moved from Tommy Joe's thigh to his neck where she stroked her fingertips over his skin. She felt the tension release from his neck and shoulders as he closed his eyes and breathed, relaxing into her touch._

“ _Wanna go cool off?” she asked  
“Huh?” Tommy Joe turned his head and looked at Dani; a sly grin played across her lips as she tweaked her eyebrow at him.  
“I said.... d'ya wanna go cool off?”  
“It's pissing it down out there.”  
“Exactly...and you have never kissed me in the rain.”  
“Oh.... that has to change!”  
“It does.” Dani twisted in her seat once more and opened the door; climbing out the car she was soaked to her skin in seconds – her summer dress sticking to her skin and showing Tommy Joe she was wearing very little under it. He too was soaked to the skin in very little time; his tee shirt clung to his form and his jeans decided they wanted to work their way down and off.  
_

 _Dani danced her way to the front of the car and placed her hands in front of her leaning on the hood seductively, letting her drenched hair fall over her shoulders. Tommy Joe walked behind her and gently moved her hair to one side of her neck so he could access the other and then placed his hands on her hips. Holding himself close to her soaked body he pressed his lips to her neck and trailed light kisses down to her shoulder. His hands gripped at her hips as he playfully thrusted against her backside, pulling up her dress he turned Dani to face him and pushed her back onto the hood of the car. Tommy Joe crawled between her bare legs and hooked his fingers around the sides of her g-string, pulling hard and grinning as it snapped; he threw it off into the bushes next to the lay by._

 _Tommy Joe looked down at Dani as he knelt between her thighs; she was laid back against the windscreen one hand was brushing back her hair off her face the other was creeping up her leg towards Tommy Joe; her fingers were quick to undo the button and zipper on the saturated denim – gravity did the rest and Dani smiled innocently as they slipped down Tommy Joe's legs revealing a severe lack of underwear that intently pleased her – she looked up to his face and growled approval as his eye liner smudged and his hair stuck to his face._

 _Dani hitched her dress up further and watched Tommy Joe bite his lip; it wasn't cold out but Dani could see his breath – she wanted him to feel how hot and wet she was for him; taking his hand she guided it between her legs, arching her back to his touch._

 _“I want to feel you inside me so fucking badly baby!”_

 _Tommy Joe leaned himself down, hooking his arms under Dani and kissed her hungrily; she moaned into his mouth as he pushed himself deep inside her in one slow motion. Dani felt Tommy Joe's fingers grip her shoulders as she raised her hips to meet his pushing him deeper inside of her._

 _The car rocked with their movements as they twisted and undulated, their forms moving against one another._

 

Tommy Joe leaned up on his hand, enjoying the show next to him.

Dani's back arched off the bed and she moaned loudly, her hands massaged her breasts through her night dress.  
He placed his hand on her shoulder and gasped as Dani cried out; her body was trembling under the covers and her breath was released in pants.

Tommy Joe leaned down and kissed Dani on the cheek, stroking her other cheek lightly; she woke with a start, her eye's roaming around the room until they met Tommy Joe's burning gaze.  
“What were you dreaming of baby?”  
“I....uhhmm...aaahh....”  
“Yeah, I think you've done a lot of that....”

Dani took deep breaths and smoothed down her strappy night dress.

“So...who were you dreaming about?”  
Dani smiled at Tommy Joe “Who do you think?”  
“Monte? Isaac?”  
“Oh yeah...we had a fucking HOT threesome!”  
Tommy Joe laughed; his hand had slowly crept down the bed and Dani had yet to notice.  
“So where were you in this dream?” He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking lightly on her soft skin.  
“Uuuhhh....”  
“Uh huh?” His lips crept down to her collar bone and nipped along the skin.  
“In...in a c...c...car.”  
“Go on....” Tommy Joe lifted his head long enough to look at Dani's face; it was still flushed from her dream.  
“I uuhhm.... we.... you.....oh Fuck!” Tommy Joe's hand had crept over Dani's leg and between her legs; she was wet from her fantasy encounter and Tommy Joe groaned, his breath hot against her skin.

His artistic fingers plunged inside her repeatedly as his thumb stroked in circular motions over her tight nub; Dani's moan was breathless as she trembled again, her eyes tight shut her throat working as she swallowed hard.

Tommy Joe put his lips close to Dani's ear and whispered “It's raining out... wanna go for a drive?”


End file.
